Kouki Akune
| image = Kouki Akune.jpg | alias = The Destroyer Prince of Judo The August Destroyer | age = 16 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 11 | affiliation = Student Council | position = Secretary | previous affiliation = Judo Club | relatives = Unknown | ability = Technique Mimicry | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 4 }} Kouki Akune (阿久根 高貴, Akune Kouki) is a junior of Class 11. He was formerly a member of the Judo Club, but later become the Secretary for the Student Council. Before he entered high school, he was a classmate and friend to Youka Naze. Personality Akune has been infatuated with Medaka Kurokami since middle school and hates Zenkichi Hitoyoshi for being able to spend so much time with her. He was a delinquent in middle school but, after being converted by Medaka, Akune immediately developed feelings for her and gradually became less violent. He now has very little desire to hurt others and is sickened when he has to. He is still capable of fighting dirty however, and is less inclined to "fight fair" than either Medaka or Zenkichi. Because of the time he spent with Misogi Kumagawa during middle school, he is unable to deal with the mentality of a Minus. Akune also has a very intelligent mindset at a genius level capable of thinking rationally and analytically in almost any situation. Zenkichi believes that Akune was holding himself back when he is in conflict with him in the past which shows Akune hidden respect for Zenkichi. Zenkichi also states that fighting against Medaka's All-roundedness and Akune's smarts combined is beyond frightening Medaka Box manga; Chapter 122, pages 6 . Appearance Akune has shoulder-length blonde hair. He wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. Akune wears his uniform with the collar open and without the tie, both to imitate Medaka's own uniform and because he is a fan of Elvis Presly. The green armband signifying him as the Secretary is worn around his left arm. History As a student at Hakobune Middle School, Akune was a violent delinquent known as the Destroyer. At the behest of the Student Council President Kumagawa, he attacked Medaka to destroy her. As she continued coming to school, Akune continued to attack, though he was unable to make her stop. It was at this time that Medaka began to make a name for herself as the diamond in the rough that the destroyer couldn't destroy. At the same time, Akune's own reputation began to decline, leading to Zenkichi gathering together the other "Anti-Akune" students to gang up on him. It was at this time that Medaka finally attacked, not Akune but her childhood friend, admonishing him for trying to bully someone weaker than him, as well as telling him to switch back to his old hair-style. She also told Akune that she would continue to take his beatings until he regained the heart of a good person. Though he refuted her analysis, this lead to Akune pledging himself to Medaka, asking her to becoming the "something" he had never had before. Plot Suggestion Box Arc When Nekomi Nabeshima wonders why the "Club Typhoon" Zenkichi is going around to all the different clubs but not their's, Akune claims that Zenkichi is only trying to show off his strength, as the only one suitable to be beside Medaka is he. When Nabeshim asks if he knows Zenkichi, Akune replies that Zenkichi is an insect, while Medaka is his flower. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 18-19 In the morning, Akune is almost run over by Isahaya on her way to practice. However, he manages to catch her and drop her gently on the ground. An embarrassed Isahaya apologizes, to which Akune tells her to be more careful, as he would hate to see her get hurt. As Ariake asks if she is all right, a flustered Isahaya asks who that was. Ariake identifies him as the prince of the Judo Club. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 1-3 When Medaka and Zenkichi come to the Judo Club, Nabeshima greets both of them and calls for Akune, who kneels before to Medaka to show his gratitude for what she did for him in the past. Medaka pulls him to his feet, telling him that if he wants to express his gratitude, he shouldn't bow to her to show it. As Akune and Zenkichi aggressively greet each other, an amused Nabeshima looks on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 8-13 After Medaka challenges the members of the Judo Club to come at her, Akune tells Nabeshima that Medaka is wasting her breath, as the two of them are the only ones who could fight Medaka on even footing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, page 16 After Jounan is defeated in an instant by Medaka, Nabeshima acknowledges that Akune's earlier comment was correct. When Zenkichi claims he is just being dragged around by Medaka, Akune loses his temper, and asks to take over Zenkichi's position, Nabeshima proposes they settle the argument with judo: if Akune beats Zenkichi, he will join the Student Council and Zenkichi will join the Judo Club. When Zenkichi disbelievingly asks Nabeshima if this was her plan all along, she admits it was, claiming she loves "go-getters" like Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 18-21 As Zenkichi and Akune ready themselves for the match, Akune tells Zenkichi he is impressed that he didn't run off with his tail between his legs. As the match begins, Zenkichi attacks first, however, Akune easily scores his first point, and tells Zenkichi to get back up, as he will defeat him in the most unsightly manner possible in front of Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 1-4 In a short time, Akune reaches nine points, leaving a battered Zenkichi barely standing. As Akune moves to finish him, Medaka calls out to Zenkichi, who surprises Akune with a two-handed topple, scoring a point off him and winning the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 8-13 Nabeshima later cuts him from the Judo Club, but tells him that he can join the Student Council. When he claims that would violate his promise with Zenkichi, she asks him whether he wants to keep his promise or win Medaka. Zenkichi and Hansode Shiranui later walk in on him changing in the Student Council room, much to Zenkichi's displeasure and Shiranui's delight. Akune tells Zenkichi that while he may have given up on driving Zenkichi out, he hasn't given up on Medaka, and has left the Judo Club to become the Secretary of the Student Council. He also tells Zenkichi that Nabeshima hasn't given up on him. Zenkichi angrily insists that he will not let Akune have Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 16-19 A month after Medaka's inauguration, Akune comes into the Student Council room to find Zenkichi watering the flowers. After the two trade veiled insults with each other, the pair head off to attend to the next request. After Medaka interviews Yatsushiro on the nature of her request, she assigns Akune to take care of it. Akune jumps at the chance, and after hearing from Yatsushiro about her love problems, becomes even more determined to help her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 2-8 After Akune presents the letter he wrote for Yatsushiro to Medaka, she questions what he is trying to say with his nice handwriting and fancy words. When Akune finds himself at a loss for words, she tells him that he has only created problems. She finishes by declaring he has disappointed her and that his work is over. Zenkichi offers him some words of consolment, but Akune rebukes him, tearing up the letter and decalring he won't give up. He returns to Yatsushiro and works with her on improving her penmanship so that she can write the letter herself. A week later, Yatsushiro gives her own letter to her crush, and Medaka congratulates Akune on a job well done. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 7, pages 10-19 When Yuubaru asks Medaka to model for him, Akune is thrilled to see Medaka in a bikini, and compares her to a goddess. Later, he understands Yuubaru's frustration of being unable to create the picture he wants, though he is surprised when Yuubaru rejects Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 1-7 Akune brings Nabeshima in as a replacement model, though he and Zenkichi begin arguing over who brought the better girl. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, page 9 After both are rejected by Yuubaru, Akune and Zenkichi find themselves at a loss for what to do. However, they remember Akizuki and Yatsushiro. Akune goes to ask Yatsushiro, but is rejected with a slap to the face. After seeing them struggle to find new models, Medaka suggests that the two of them try. While Yuubaru at first seems satisfied, he gives up when he realizes that the men don't match the theme of "Beach Goddess". Akune is shocked along with everyone else when Yuubaru decides on Shiranui as his model. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 11-16 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc Exhausted with the constant demands of the Student Council, Akune jokingly asks Zenkichi if he can quit the Student Council. When he expresses his amazement at Medaka's work ethinc, she tells him even she is beginning to feel fatigued. When she complains that there are too many requests by clubs for funds, Akune mentions that he can understand; as a former member of the Judo Club, he knows that every extra dollar helps. While trying to decide how to give finds, he suggests that they give the most money to the most deserving club. He offers that they turn the inter-club relay race into a competition to decide which clubs should get funding. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, pages 1-5 Come Sunday, Akune tells Zenkichi that fifteen clubs have come, a surprising amount. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 12 After Medaka announces that the Student Council will be taking part as well, and that anyone who can score higher than them will recieve funding directly from Medaka's own pocket, three times the normal amount, no questions asked, he and Zenkichi are seen kneeling on the ground, thinking that they begged her not to do this. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 17 Waiting for the first event to start, Akune points out that Nabeshima is taking advantage of the rules by making her team up of all girls, as the boys are handicapped with floatation devices. Nabeshima agrees with him, and Akune thinks that Nabeshima is very bold about being cheap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 5-6 When the first event begins, he and Zenkichi get out of the water straight away. When Nabeshima demands to know why, Akune tells her it is so they don't get in Medaka's way. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 10 After Medaka scores, he high-fives Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 14 After the first event ends, Akune asks Zenkichi if they should have given extra points for finishing places. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 16 Akune and Zenkichi take part in the second event, the three legged race. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 4 Before the race begins, Akune tells Zenkichi that even if they are the event's organizers, that is no excuse to hold back. Zenkichi says he understands, and will match his pace to Akune's. Akune expresses his pleasure at having such a good underclassman, and the two shake hands. When Tanzaku Asa starts the race, Akune and Zenkichi both begin struggling with one another to get ahead, but manage to move into the lead despite this. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 8-10 When Yakushima and Tanegashima swim the race with their legs tied together, Akune is stunned along with everyone else. Because they both finished at different times, he and Zenkichi take third place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 14 At the end of the third event, the Student Council is in seventh place overall. When Zenkichi asks him what the final event will be, Akune tells him that Asa will be deciding it, so as not to give the Student Council an unfair advantage. When Medaka uses her Proof of One's Worth #1, Akune is seen swooning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 16-18 As the fourth event starts, the cavalry battle, Zenkichi and Akune are seen as the horse supporting Medaka, with Akune in the back. When Akune questions this set up, Zenkichi reminds him that he lost the game of rock paper scissors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 1 When Medaka punches Zenkichi on the head, Akune looks on in wonder. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 3 When Medaka falls down, Akune is seen looking appalled. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 9 When Medaka knocks Mogana Kikaijima off balance and kisses her, Akune is particularly shocked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 13 He is shocked with everyone else when Nabeshima and the Judo Club are revealed to have won the competition, and thinks that Nabeshima was surprisingly cool about being cheap. He is later seen in the Student Council room, when Medaka introduces Kikajima as the Student Council’s new Treasurer. They are both stunned to see her again, and when Medaka explains that they are renting her out from the Swimming Club for $3.00 a day, they both think that is surprisingly cheap. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 18-21 Walking in the halls with Medaka after completing a request, Akune makes conversation with her, mentioning that today’s request was pretty difficult, and that he never thought something like that could happen here. Medaka agrees with him, and comments that they need to thank Zenkichi and Kikaijima. Akune agrees with her, stating that while Zenkichi is a worm, he does come in handy sometimes. Medaka and Akune walk in to find Kikaijima on top of Zenkichi in the Student Council room, with Zenkichi trying to force her off of him. Both of them misunderstand what they are seeing and chastise him: Akune sides with Medaka, asking Zenkichi whether he thinks the Student Council room is his own personal area or something. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 13, pages 18-19 Clash With The Enforcers Arc Akune is spotted walking with the rest of the Student Council by Harigane Onigase of the Public Morals Committee, who confronts the Student Council in their office. Onigase calls Akune out on wearing his uniform in a manner akin to Elvis Presley; he remarks that he can’t retaliate if she gets angry like that. After Onigase reveals that Kikaijima has been wearing her swimsuit beneath her uniform, Akune can only wonder why. When Medaka claims that she has never been embarrassed about her splendid body, the other members of the Student Council are at a loss for words. As Zenkichi worries that Medaka is going to lose the argument to Onigase, Akune tells him there is no need, as Medaka will say something that even Onigase won’t be able to argue with. When Medaka finally declares that she just doesn’t want to change her clothing, the other members of the Student Council are appalled. After Onigase leaves, Akune asks Medaka if it is alright to make an enemy of the Public Morals Committee, especially Onigase. He goes on to mention that she was especially scouted to be an Enforcer, and that people who break the rules have been steadily decreasing since she came to the school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, pages 3-10 While Medaka visits the music room, Akune is busy cleaning windows. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 8 He is unaware as Kunisaki sneaks up behind him, bicycle at the ready. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 20 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, page 1 Akune remains oblivious to Kunisaki as he cleans the window. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, page 11 He notices Medaka when she goes cycling past him however, and when he turns around, he finds Kunisaki with his hands raised above his head, prompting Akune to question what kind of pose he is taking. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, page 13 In the Student Council office, Akune and the others listen to Medaka’s explanation of Myouri Unzen’s weapon: the super ball. Akune is skeptical, but is quickly convinced after seeing the super ball in action. When Unzen shows up at the office, and Kikaijima states that his actions are not cute, Akune thinks she should be able to take a hint. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 9-12 As he listens to Unzen speak, Akune looks grim. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 14 When Medaka cries out that the super balls he dropped earlier were actually filled with gunpowder, Akune is stunned. In agitation, Akune tells Unzen that his games have ceased to be funny, though Unzen makes it very clear he is being serious. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 17-18 When the smoke clears, Akune and the other members of the Student Council are revealed to be fine. Unzen realizes that Medaka, in the short time she had, threw water on some of the bombs, kicked some out the window, and then sheltered her fellow members in lockers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 6-8 As Medaka enters War God Mode, Akune and the others can only watch. Akune asks Zenkichi when the last time Medaka entered such a state was, who answers that it was in the summer of seventh grade, three years previous. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 15-16 When Medaka sends Unzen flying into the Student Council office, Akune and the others are shocked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, page 7 Akune listens to Zenkichi explain Medaka’s behavior to Kikaijima, and is shocked when Zenkichi tells both him and Kikaijima that if they want to leave the Student Council, now is the time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 3-4 As Medaka moves to make her last attack on Unzen, Akune and the rest of the Student Council grab on to her, stopping her before she can finish. She tells them to let go of her if they don’t want to get dragged into her problems, but they all refuse. All three are shocked when Medaka asks Unzen to become her Vice-President. As Medaka makes to leave, Akune asks where she is going, and both he and Kikaijima are amazed when Medaka speaks so easily about the extent of her injuries. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 10-16 Together, the Student Council walks off into the sunset. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 19 Flask Plan Arc Akune and Kikaijima arrive together at the Door of Rejection, surprising Zenkichi. Akune reveals that Shiranui informed both him and Kikaijima about the Flask Plan, an action that surprises Zenkichi. After Kikaijima passes through the door, Akune explains to Zenkichi that Medaka told them what number code to enter next if they wanted to get through (Zenkichi’s birth date). After Sanou Tsushima and Unou Tsushima claim that they have now trapped themselves on the other side with no code, Akune brushes them off, explaining he has no intention of going along with their rules. Grabbing a torch, he sets to breaking down the door with force. After 152 strikes, the door crumbles, and Akune and Zenkichi move on into the labs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 28, pages 11- The Student Council comes to another door, which the Tsushima twins identify as an elevator. However, Akune and the others follow Medaka, who chooses to forego the elevator in favor of the stairs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 1-2 Akune and Zenkichi discuss what they intend to do as they encounter members of the Thirteen Party. Akune states that he will attack without hesitation when the time comes, citing the helplessness he felt during Unzen’s attack. They are both told off by Medaka the next moment however, who points out that they have been walking in circles. When Akune hears that Medaka and Kikaijima went to an amusement park together, he is very upset that he wasn’t invited. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 7-11 Akune and Zenkichi both complain about their eardrums after Kikaijima’s shout, though they are silenced when the Tsushima twins explains what she has done. When Shigusa Takachiho appears, Akune and Zenkichi both attack him, only to be effortlessly avoided. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 13-17 Akune watches on as Takachiho confronts Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 3 He is horrified when Takachiho knees Medaka in the face. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 6 He is thrilled when he sees that Medaka is alright. He and the others run to Medaka’s side when she is dropped by Takachiho’s kick. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, pages 8-10 Like the rest of the Student Council, he is unable to react when Takachiho takes back his flash drive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, pages 12-14 He is shocked when Takachiho manages to dodge all of the super balls. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 30, page 17 Akune continues to watch Medaka’s fight with Takachiho. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, page 2 He is horrified when Takachiho breaks Medaka’s arm. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, page 5 He is stunned when he hears that Medaka has no reflexes, and asks Zenkichi for confirmation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 8-9 Akune expresses his concern for Medaka, worrying that she is at a disadvantage against Takachiho. He is surprised by Zenkichi’s reaction when Medaka removes her shoes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 11-12 He and the others are amazed by Medaka’s Kurokami Phantom. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 14-15 After Medaka collapses, Akune runs to her side. He is horrified when Takachiho rises to his feet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 31, pages 18-19 Stunned that Takachiho has gotten back up, Akune is yet more shocked when Medaka regains consciousness as well. The group makes to leave, but Takachiho demands that Medaka wait. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 3-5 He stands back as Medaka prepares to fight Takachiho once more. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 7 They are all three surprised when the two simply start punching one another, with Akune remarking that even Takachiho isn’t dodging. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 10 Akune is visibly unsettled when Takachiho starts laughing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 12 After Medaka defeats Takachiho, Akune expresses his relief that the battle ended in their favor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 16 The Student Council then head down to the next floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, page 18 Akune is surprised when the Student Council reaches the second floor, a large biotope, and is further surprised when Kei Munakata tells them he will not try to stop them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 2-5 He is shocked when Munakata tries to cut Medaka’s head off. He is further shocked to hear that Munakata is on the nation’s most wanted list, and is a serial killer of international reputation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 7-11 Akune is further surprised when Medaka enters War God Mode to attack Maguro Kurokami, mistaking him for a member of the Thirteen Party. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 15 He looks worried when Maguro decides Zenkichi will be the one to fight Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 17 Kikaijima asks Akune if Zenkichi will be alright, who tells her not to worry, even if Zenkichi’s opponent is a serial killer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, pages 5-6 Akune notices that Munakata is not very skilled in his use of his weapons. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, pages 10-11 Akune is surprised into silence upon seeing Zenkichi keep successfully deflecting Munakata’s attacks. He is stunned when Munakata reveals a spiked staff. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, pages 13-14 Akune is pleased when Zenkichi manages to knock Munakata down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 18 Akune notes that Zenkichi is starting to use more foot techniques. He and Maguro discuss Zenkichi’s style, Savate, and Akune notes that Zenkichi is also very Abnormal. He listens on quietly as Maguro explains that Zenkichi is a Normal, and still very capable. When Medaka declares that Zenkichi is the guy she likes, Akune is depressed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 6-11 When Munakata pulls out a rocket launcher, Akune is shocked. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 13 He is horrified when Zenkichi is impaled by Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 20 Akune is surprised to see Medaka drop to her knees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 2 As Munakata moves towards them, he prepares to fight. He is stopped by Maguro however, who tells him and Kikaijima to take Medaka and leave. Akune is shocked to hear that Maguro wrote up the draft for the current Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 5-6 He is startled to see Zenkichi rise to his feet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 8 He watches on as Medaka repeats Zenkichi’s name. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 10 He is surprised at the strength of Zenkichi’s stomp. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 14 After Munakata collapses, Akune suggests they turn him over to the authorities. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 19 Akune is surprised at hearing Zenkichi’s declaration that Munakata is not a killer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, page 1 He is appalled when he realizes that Maguro was unaware of Munakata’s pacifism. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, page 6 The Student Council heads down to the third floor, a zoo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 9-11 After hearing that Kikaijima hates animals, he wonders if she even knows what “cute” means. He moves on, and comes across Naze. He remembers her as his former classmate, and states he was sure she was a part of the Flask Plan as soon as he heard of it. After hearing her deal, he rejects it without hesitation. He is shocked when Itami Koga drops down from the ceiling and wraps a wire around his neck. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 13-19 Minus 13 Arc Flask Plan Revival Arc Abilities Technique Mimicry: Akune is a Special and one of the school's many scholarship students. His ability is being able to copy the skills of other people, but to a lesser extent. He was able to successfully use both Zenkichi's stomp and Kikaijima's scream; what's more, he was able to use both at the same time. Combat Expert: A second dan in judo, Akune is known as the "Prince of Judo" and was the star of the Judo Club due to his natural fighting abilities. Though he isn't as skilled with judo as Nabeshima, like his upperclassman, Akune can also hold his own against Abnormals. Secretarial Skills: Akune has beautiful handwriting. Trivia *Akune was voted the sixth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 802 votes. *Akune was voted the eighteenth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 87 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Special